1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to real-time face recognition-based selective recording, and more particularly, to selecting, in real time, a scene section, in which a selected person appears, from a material broadcast on a digital television or data already recorded on a storage medium and recording the selected scene section.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, people are may be provided with a flood of digital media information. As individuals can easily obtain desired information from media such as the Internet or television, the amount of information that they obtain and store is increasing to such an extent that it is difficult to manage the information.
Accordingly, the desire to select desired information from a lot of information and store the selected information is increasingly growing. Image data is no exception. The desire to record a desired person or section of image data, such as news or drama broadcast on television, instead of recording the entire image data from the beginning to the end is growing.
In order to satisfy this desire, a related art recording method includes recording method records image data such as news or drama from the beginning to the end, storing the recorded image data, setting indices for scenes in which a desired person appears while checking stored images, and searching the image data with reference to the set indices.
However, it is difficult to secure storage space for recording and storing the entire image data, which is broadcast, according to the related art recording method. In addition, a user has to search for every piece of the stored image data in order to set indices for scenes in which a desired person appears.